


Chapter 5 "When Butterflies turn to Ash" (Parallels)

by RikaAgatsuma



Category: Original Story
Genre: Multi, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAgatsuma/pseuds/RikaAgatsuma
Summary: Love has many different faces. So does this one.





	

An entertaining day at work was fulfilling. Meeting others, chatting about mundane matters and making jokes about the strangeness of the life circulation. One might say it’s a typical work day.

Orchid had her research packed in stacks each representing specific type of topic related to unspecified file which read “Erick Sparrow the Lazy Cat”. Not many knew she became his house mate just to draw the strange occurrence of the logical irrationality. Sadly to say, Lazy Cat was her experiment patient from whom she drew strange information. It seemed all like the fine person, up until the point when Erick was expressing his involvement with this parallel universe and a strange person he in a way relates to. At first it seemed like an appearance of alter ego with a mount of false information plundered into his head by someone or something, but with every passing day this hypothesis started to clash and crumble as it was not supported by any reasonable explanation. Erick was really strange patient.

The daytime in café. Lazy Cat sitting at the table next to window making his own observations in a way and by the look of it fully lost in thoughts. I could only approach and act “normal”.

“Hey Cat, what are you thinking of?” - I asked.

Cat without turning towards me sighted: “These creatures remind me of story once we made up with Niko. It is a small tale about Fairy who ended up losing wings.”

“Fairy who ended up losing wings” - I repeated as I pressed record button on the voice recorder in my pocket.

“Yes, that Fairy... - Erick looked up at the sky, sighted and continued, - The Fairy who approached human and fell in love. It happened one day as we were observing the butterflies in garden through Nikos eyes. Just happened to mutter the story as butterflies were spiraling around flowers and trees, it just began. The Fairy grew up next to human garden, she lived her life fully, but one day, in this marvelous beauty garden appeared boy, he liked to sit with his back against the tree, looking upwards, towards sky, his face pale a bit, he looked dazzling to Fairy and she tried her best to be unseen, yet observe the boy... This one sided love continued for years, and as Fairy and by now Young Man, were there, in the garden, in silence and solitude observing clouds passing by, Fairy was mumbling to herself, hidden next to the Man : “Oh, you look at the blue sky again, today clouds are more puffy, just like you like them. Sun sure is joyful today, and wind makes your silky soft hair a bit of a mess...” and then Fairy fell silent as the dark fairy of old religion appeared speaking to her, saying that she could turn young Fairy into human, so that this boy gets to know of her feelings, and at that, price shall be negotiated later after. Fairy agreed, and next day as He came into garden to the same spot he was respectfully using for years, appeared now Human turned fairy, she wooed him with her beauty and so the love at first sight was born, they sat there talking about the sky and the time, but then suddenly Fairy of Old religion appeared as an old witch cursing the fairy to become butterfly and the boy to become fire. Whole love ended so quick with butterfly turning to ash from the flames unable to bear the pain and wish to be one with the fire, her love, and fire dyed out with ash in it, as rain came suddenly killing it. A bit of a very sad romance. But I think that I and Niko have a crush towards such stories.”

Lazy Cat looked at me now, his eyes piercing into mine, every time he looked in my eyes I felt as a stripped down person, with nothing on, even skin and bones were off, like he looked into my soul, touching bare ends of me. That was a lot of pressure to put up with.

Then as if something chipped inside, Cat looked out on the sky, having a bit of a dazed look now: “Let’s head home.”

Evening time creeped up quite fast, I was sitting in a green room, having tea and mulling over the lot of ideas, all morose at the end of the day. Lazy Cat walked into the room and sat in the chair. It was just plain silence for quite a time, and then as I turned my head to look at him, I found him asleep on the chair. Looking so peaceful.

Turned back to watch the scenery behind the glass wall of green house. All eaten by darkness, just bit of moonlight peeking out from the clouds. As if demons and dark souls are trying to overtake the world, and moon shakes them off every time it comes out to watch the planet.

“It is a marvelous night, don’t you think?” - Voice of a woman striked me in surprise, I jolted to the side of the chair and looked at where the source of voice came from : and there she stood, black and red hair, pale skin, strange clothes, half see through, like ghost, just next to Lazy Cat.

Not sure what to do, I replied:

“It is indeed.”

“I know who you are Elyon, I know what you do. I just think it is about time I introduce myself to you. My name is Niko. I think Erick had said a lot about me already.”

So I just looked at her, stunned still by the frozen in time fact that there is this ghost in front of me, speaking, but it is quite a strange occurrence that I finally see... I see something that is eventually not within Erick, it is actually not him, it... Niko exists?

“Don’t fear me dear. I am of no harm to you, unless you threaten the peace of Erick; that is when I am of harm to you.” - said ghost and smiled at me.

“I am not going to harm him, - I finally got my speech back, - I am just...”

“You are just researching him, as you find his and mine stories quite intriguing.” - Niko cut me off.

“Yes, - I breathed out, - I am researching him... And you as well, actually.”

at this moment I was not sure what to say, as it was now up to this creature to continue its story.

“So, would you like to ask questions? Anything?” - Niko in a way encouraged me with sarcasm.

“What are you? I was full sure that you are Ericks alter ego, not something like this. What is your connection then?” - Some questions started to pour out of me; I had so much more I needed to ask.

“I am more like a ghost in this realm, but I am a living being in mine. I am an actual human, with my life and things I do, with family and with problems, and so much more. You could put it this way: I am in a way through wormhole of some sort able to communicate like this to you. And as for Erick, I am a bit differently connected to him, but we have a link that keeps us resonating to one another. Therefore we are like a two parts of same mind just in two different places at the same time. Quite complex in a way. But we got it like a voice in head, and he saw me and I saw him, we look through each other’s eyes, we listen through each other’s ears, and we both are alienated in our own realms. I let Erick to have a walk about in my body on my planet once; that was a lot of new experiences for him. Quite tough as he found it, but eventually he keeps on going back to asking me to give him my body for few walks now and again.”

Niko walked to Erick and stroked his hair on top of that head a bit, smiling she turned to me to look at my reaction and reply or ask again.

“So, he was saying truth all along... But that is just such an unusual occurrence that it is just out of place. How could this happen?” - I got up and came closer to her, as she stood beside Erick.

“Just happens like that. I might pull you to see... - Niko abruptly stopped, then looked outside, after turned towards the hallway. - I have to go now.”

And just as I opened my mouth again to ask more, she vanished in thin air.

Unsure of what just happened I decided to go to bed. I think I am too morose right now to process any information.

I left Erick, Lazy Cat, still there, sleeping on the chair in the green room. I could swear when I was already passing through kitchen he woke up and said something, but I was already bit too far to hear anything, but it caught my attention to the fact that it somehow scared me.

It gave me chills and I got feeling as if I do not know this person there at all.

With these thoughts running through my head like bugs, I went stood in my room looking around. Simple room, might I say: chair and table opposite the window, then very thick windowsill which perfectly can fit my sitting bottom there, then bed in the corner of the room and old dresser. It all is so common to me and became part of my life, but right now it all is swirling into abyss of nothingness that leaves just feeling of absence of something. Important part that might help me figure out all I need to know, but where should I look for it? Where is this magical knowledge which will make me whole again?

Getting into bed and staring at the ceiling, like it shall have the answer. Am I just going insane or is this really the matter?

Sky is shining bright with moonlight, stars are countlessly mimicking the blinking of one another.

“You shall take her right? Niko?” - Erick said as he woke up, hearing footsteps at the back.

Then, as the door of the room went shut, Niko appeared in front of Erick.

“She might be helpful, you know?” - Niko smiled.

“She might ruin our bond, you know...” - Erick looked Niko in the eyes.

Right now the ghostly appearance was hard, touchable and real as Erick himself. Niko reached for Eriks hand, gripping it tight, her face drew closer to Ericks face. He could feel her breath on his cheek, as she spoke : ” You don’t need to worry. I’ll erase her if it needs to be done. You know I will.”

“I know you will protect me, as I’ll protect you.”

Erick turned to face Niko and kissed her as he did. Sweet soft lips and burning hot tongue of hers, unsteady breath, mesmerizing gaze of half-closed eyes. Ericks hand reached her face, and his palm cupped her cheek, as he kissed her passionately. Then he pulled himself away from kiss.

“I love you, my dear”, he breathed.

“I love you, dear Muse.”

With these words Niko vanished again.

“You always leave that ash in my hand as you fly like the night moth, that bloody butterfly in the sky...”


End file.
